District of York
|- |'Capital City' || New Lancaster |- |'Major Cities' | Germantown, Harborton |- |'Alliance' || The Legion |- |'Rank' | #35 of 706 as of 10 June 2007 |- |'Notable Positions' || Head Training Cadre, Centurion, Ambassador, Academy Professor, Banner Shoppe Artist |- |'Founding' | September 14, 2006 |- |'Area of influence' | 1,022.024 mile diameter |- |'National Symbol' | Centaur |- |'National Anthem' | "Proud Be!, Yorkan!" |- |'Government' • Ruler | Democracy Empress van Wain |- |'Religion' | Sikhism |- |'Population' | 22,012 Supporters |- |'Currency' | Dollar |- |'Resources' • Bonus | Cattle & Marble Asphalt, Automobiles, Beer, Construction, Steel |- |'Environment' | 1.00 |- |'Official languages' | English, German |- |'Last Updated' | 10 June 2007 |} Location The District of York is located in the Southern Regions of Northern America. It's capital, New Lancaster, is located along the river. Because of it's location, the District experiences hot, humid summers and mild winters with average rainfall. ---- History Early history The District of York was founded on September 14th, 2006. In it's early years, it joined the "Dark Brotherhood" Alliance (.:db:.). Shortly thereafter, the alliance was obliterated by GOONS and since disbanded. The District began its search for a new alliance and applied to The Legion. However, it was that same date that the District withdrew its application to Legion after receiving an offer to re-unite with former .:db:. members to form a new alliance, the Organization of War, Negotiations, and Defense (OWND), spending a little over a month in the alliance (acting as Official Scribe) before leaving due to corruption and poor leadership. Remembering the kindness given during her short stay in the Legion, she returned on December 3rd, 2006, where she has remained ever since. ---- Flags of the District - Birth Flag; Flown during the early days of the District, presumably retired January 2007; Customarily flown the week of the nation's anniversary. (retired) - Crown of the Empress; Adopted by the District of York after the retirement of the Birth Flag. Flown only during times of peace. (see below) (retired) - Crown of the Empress- War; Flown only during times of war, opposite the Crown of the Empress; Retired during the course of GWIII'' (retired)'' - Pride of the Yorkan (In Game); Adopted by the District after GWIII; Because CyberNations no longer allows you to upload custom flags, this simple design has been chosen to represent the District of York due to its similarities. - Pride of the Yorkan - Customized national flag of the District of York. This flag can be seen proudly flown outside National Hall in the capital city of New Lancaster. - Yorks of the Legion - Official Flag symbolizing the District of York and her home within the Legion; Adopted after it's creation during the District's return. ---- National Holidays/Celebrations Birthing Week - Week of September 14th; Celebration of the founding of the District of York; Week-long festival held in New Lancaster, ending on September 14th with fireworks and city-wide parties and festivities; Honors the tradition of lighting a single blue candle celebrating the birth of the District. Crowning Day - December 3rd ; Celebration of the District of York's acceptance into The Legion; Also commemorates the birth of the nation's founder, Empress van Wain; Nation-wide ceremonies involving the tradition of displaying a single blue candle to the left of a single purple candle symbolizing the close relations between the founding of the District of York and her re-birth under the Legion. Day of the Centaurs - Summer, date: TBD; Statewide fair; includes many festivities, contests, entertainment, pageants, and games honoring the strength and knowledge of the national "animal", the Centaur. ---- Legion On December 3, 2006, (notably the birthday of the nation's leader, Empress van Wain) the District of York applied for return membership to the Legion. On December 4, she was accepted and greeted warmly from its members. Empress van Wain (informally known as simply "wain") immediately began learning the in's and out's of the great alliance that the District is proud to call home. Accomplishments within Legion · Yorkan Honor Fund - Financial LLG/ENLG program (retired) · Head of Legion/ODN Adoption Program - Former · ' Legion's Cutest Female' - voted, March 07 · Security Training Cadre - February 07 to present (Appointed Head Training Cadre, May 2007) · Quad T.W.O.S. - member since February 1, 2007 until May 2007 (end) · Admiralty Lt. - April 07 · Admiralty Centurion - Appointed May 07 · Ambassador to GPA - May 07 to present · Academy RP Professor - May 07 to present ---- Wars UESA War (Great Lulz War) IN late January of 2007, 4chanpartyvan of MyCuntry (a former member of OWND) initiated a rogue attack upon an allied nation of the District and The Legion. The attack upon Grand Master Saxon of The Ministry of Tory would soon turn into what became known as the Great Lulz War. During the first few hours of MyCuntry's unwarranted attack, Grand Master Saxon attempted to get in touch with Ivan Ramirez of Norturne, OWND's leader at the time. Ramirez claimed that MyCuntry was no longer a member of OWND, and thus, did not fall under his jurisdiction. The Legion stepped in and began dealing with the situation. After many failed negotiations, the Legion declare MyCuntry an enemy, and thus earning her a spot on the Legion Hitlist. After continued attacks upon both sides, a new element came into play. Ramirez aided MyCuntry. After contributing aid to a rogue nation, Norturne was also placed on the Legion hitlist. During the course of these wars, many Legion nations were nuked, including the District of York, who sustained considerable damage after being struck twice. As the nation of Norturne lay in utter ruins, an ally of his, Sakurazuka of Zombieland, also contributed to the war aid against Legion. Serving under a 5-man alliance by the name of the United Earth Sphere Alliance (UESA), a third nation was added to the hitlist after formally declaring war on The Legion. After many long weeks, both Norturne and Sakurazuka ceased to exist, and MyCuntry and its leaders slipped into a state of Peace for two months. 'Accomplishments' - (x2) - Awarded to the District of York for "Nuked in the Defense of the Legion". See DoY- Seized Flags * ---- Great War III DURING the course of Great War III (GWIII), the District of York sustained very heavy casualties. Working together with her military-allied partners, under the formation of Quad T.W.O.S., the District was able to hold off a Federation of Armed Nations "FANpile". With the aid of T.W.O.S., the District was able to aid in the anarchy of the three nations, contributing to the ZI of one. After 7 days of n'er-ceasing gunfire, the District and her leaders were commanded into peace mode by Legion Admiralty for the remainder of the war. After the Legion surrender to The Initiative, Empress van Wain, in compliance with surrender terms, set forth the motion that all military advancements be removed from the nation for the duration of the terms. Accomplishments - - Awarded to the District of York for its contributions to Great War III. ---- Awards, Medals, & Ribbons ---- In the News No recent articles. ---- Related Links DoY- Seized Flags The Legion Flags of The Legion